The disclosure relates to a light emission device, a display apparatus, and an illumination apparatus that utilize, for example, organic electroluminescence elements that emit light by an organic electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon.
In recent years, many proposals have been made regarding a structure of a light emission device that utilizes organic EL elements. For example, reference is made to International Publication No. WO01/039554, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-244713, 2011-159431, and 2011-159433.